InFAMOUS: The Clone Wars
Intro InFAMOUS The Clone Wars is a side story that takes place in Post Beast, around 5 months after the birth of The MacGrath Children. Yes it is a rip-off of Star Wars The Clone Wars :P. Prelude After the event of a A zombie infestiation, The MacGraths had twins, Trish Dailey MacGrath and Lucas MacGrath. Upon returning to New Marais(a thing Lucy was skeptic about after their last visit), were thrown a huge party, equivilant to that of Pyre Night. Cole, saw another Clone of Bertrand, this time, his army ready, risen in the now fallen Catacombs, waiting for battle, within hours, The Rebels(90% created by Cole, Zeke and Laroche, 10% being real people) captured Fort Phillipe and The Rebel Outpost, while The Milita(clone) had captured Gas Works, Ville Cahoon, Ascension Parish and Flood Town being turned into a War Zone, Lucy mentioned that it was funny, on their last two visits, they were locked up on The Fort. The Story Day 15 Cole awoke, after sleeping soundly next to his family, saw Trish and Lucas curled up near Lucy, Cole got up, and looked out at the now ruined city. Cole could only think "How could this city get any worse?" He looked at the hundreds of created Rebels, Cops and just plain normal people ready to shoot down the Militia who had again taken over the city. Cole jumped out of the borders to see the bridge connecting Gas Works to Vile Cahoon, risen and locked, drained of all power to prevent Bertrand from attacking. Cole, dressed in plain black track pants, and his Reaper hoodie, walked around the now ruined city. Cole walked past the Cathedral, only to see smoke stacks rising from it's top, when he got up there, he silently, took out his AMP, only to see two people cowering by a fire, no weapons, no signs of harm, hiding from The Militia. Cole walked out of the Shadows. Woman:Please, don't kill us, we mean you no harm! Cole shhed her. Cole:It's ok, i am a friend, come with me to The Fort, we will get you some food, keep you safe, after getting them into the Fort, Cole saw that Lucy, now in human form, holding her normal pistol, next to Zeke, in the "Leaders Area". Cole looked at the kids, looking scared, he reassured them reminding them of the shield Zeke invented and put around the Fort to prevent bombardment. After an hour, the sun had begun to rise. Cole:Laroche, I think it's time, create or round up a small group of created Rebels and Cops, at least 12 each, send them out to around Vile Cahoon and Ascension Parish, make sure there aren't people hiding out. Laroche nodded and waved his hand. Zeke walked up and said: Brother what are you gonna do? Cole replied"Im heading to Flood Town to check for any survivors, if you see Nix, tell her to make some Corrupted, mainly Swamp Monsters, patrol the Bayou and Swamps, and to get me some assistance in Flood Town. Zeke nodded and walked off to do something. Cole looked at Lucy, who gave him a dissatisfying smile. Cole gave one back. Cole:What? Lucy:Why are you wearing that thing Sasha gave you? Cole replied:It's light, and it's easier to be a "Ninja". Lucy gave him a questioning glance. Cole:Z always calls me that. Before Cole left, Lucy gave him a quick kiss and said: Be back soon, and keep your walkie talkie on. Cole nodded and hopped out of the Fort, using the roofs, and Lighting Tether to keep off the ground as that was a bad place to walk, especially around this part of the city. Cole looked down at the City he once loved, with it looking like it just got hit with a nuke. After getting to the bridge, using it's gurters to travel, he heard various gun shots, when he got into the entrance, he saw several Swamp Monsters fighting Militia, Cole just smiled and thought "You always come through Nix". 3 months earlier While looking for survivors in the ruined Flood Town, Cole thought back only a few months earlier, about two days after Nix had aged up his kids. Cole:Come on guys, try it, learn it, master it. After 2 weeks, Cole left me in charge of the kids while Cole took Lucy out to Metropolis for a "romantic weekend" and although that is what Cole had in mind, things turned to worse when a huge monster attacked the City, their weekend was ruined, but they met some powerful allies, by the name of the Justice League. Cole made good friends with the "Big 3", Superman, Batman and Green Lanterun. Cole, Lucy and "Hale" became such good friends, Hale or Green Lanturen gave Lucy and Cole "blank lanturen rings" change the color with the side they fight for, red, green, black, anything. The second Cole put it on, the color changed to Red, at first I thought it meant evil, but it really meant Courage, Lucy's turned to green. When they got back, Cole had scanned a lot of them things and started to even use the ring and combine it with his powers. 2 months after his trip to Metropolis, Cole was visited by none other then "The Dark Knight" himself. Batman said "Hey Cole" Cole replied in a dark tone "Hey Bats" Batman replied in a dark and serious tone "You know there is a war coming, and the League could really use you." Cole stopped him there and said "I told u, Superman and Hale, I'm not joining any superhero army right now, but keep the line open" Bats nodded and in an instant, was gone. Cole turned to his kids who were patiently awating orders. Cole:Alright, training time. They nodded. Cole pushed a few buttons on the Dunbar watch and out of thin air a perfect image of Kessler appeared out of nowhere. Cole said "Lucy, scan them for me please" Lucy nodded, giggled at Zeke, for another thing Zeke invented from Dragon Ball. Lucy said "Lucas, power level 3,500. Trish, power level 3,600" Cole looked to see Trish sticking her tounge out at her younger brother. Lucy said "Kessler Template power level '7,000'" Cole said not a second after Lucy stopped "Ok guys" Cole waved a hand and gave the kids one sword each. Cole said "Take him out" Trish and Lucas looked to see the Kessler Template hold dual swords. Zeke mumbled "Easy" After a brief stuggle, the Kessler Template hit Trish with a shockwave, throwing her off the roof, but Lucas used a lighting tether to bring her back up. After a few more minutes Trish and Lucas stepped, shoulder to shoulder. Trish unleashed a jet of water at Kessler while Lucas electrified the water, when it contacted the Kessler Template, he dropped dead and vanished. The Plan After coming out of his Flashback, he saw that no survivors were in the ruined Flood Town. On his way back to Fort Phillipe, Cole witnessed a brutal fire-fight between Rebels/Reapers/New Marais and Empire City Police templates against the (evil) Militia Clones. In which although the Rebels won due to the Militia retreating, they were left with only 35 troops left when they started with 200. Spending an hour, Cole created about 150 Rebels and added them to the 35 remaining. After returning to The Fort, Cole quickly changed into his dark yellow and black T-shirt. Upon returning to the Leaders Area, Cole saw Laroche and Zeke talking over a map of Vile Cahoon. Cole asked "What's with the map?" Cole looked to see several red X's, one being on Zeke's old roof, one at the Rebel Outpost(which had been taken by The Militia a week earlier) and one at the Church. Zeke replied "We plan on sending our 600 soldier force to completely take back Vile and Ascension. Cole looked over to Lucy who was playing with Trish while she shot him a worried look back. Laroche said "If our plan works we should push the Militia clones back into Gas Works, and after that you guys will make 1,300 troopers, heavily armed. We will charge into Gas Works from all corners and get that bastard Bertrand. Cole rolled his eyes and said in a gruff tone "Really, and what makes you think our 600 soldiers wont get their asses handed to them? Laroche giggled and said "We are the Rebs, we will win Cole, come on, with your powers, we can't lose!" Cole sighed and said "Fine, but Lucy, Lucas and Trish stay here with 100 Rebels here in the fort, 650 soldiers can charge." Laroche nodded. Cole asked "When is this InVasion?" Zeke replied "Tomorrow, and ill stay here with Lucy, ill give you guys a few me templates." ~The Next Day~ Category:Jim Logan Category:Good Cole Stories Category:Post Beast